cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Flags
The custom flags are various flags added to the game by Admin that can be chosen by nations as their national flag in the same way as choosing one of the named country flags. Some are of certain real life flags, some are of sanctioned alliances and former sanctioned alliances, and more recently, some are flags nominated by the winner of each round of Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. There are currently 103 custom flags. The Custom Flags File:Custom 1.png|Custom Flag #1: The File:Custom2.png|Custom Flag #2:The former (1992–95) (Adopted by the Organization of Imperial Nations, or OIN) File:Custom3.png|Custom Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order (NPO), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom4.png|Custom Flag #4: Flag of the former and the current . File:Custom5.png|Custom Flag #5: Flag of File:Custom6.png|Custom Flag #6: Much like the flag of the former File:Custom7.png|Custom Flag #7: Flag of File:Custom8.png|Custom Flag #8: Flag of the File:Custom9.png|Custom Flag #9: Flag of (St. George's cross) File:Custom10.png|Custom Flag #10: Flag of the (Rising Sun) File:Custom11.png|Custom Flag #11: Whitney Smith's design for the File:Custom12.png|Custom Flag #12: Based on the Graham Bartram design for the File:Custom13.png|Custom Flag #13: Flag of File:FlagRose.jpg|Custom Flag #14: Flag of the Order of the Black Rose (OBR), added due to being one of first few alliances. File:Nadc newflag2.jpg|Custom Flag #15: Flag of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) File:Custom16.jpg|Custom Flag #16: Origin unknown. Referred as the Penguins flag by Admin. File:Custom17.jpg|Custom Flag #17: Used to show the Old Flag of the LUEnited Nations. The change was attributed to a glitch. File:Custom18.jpg|Custom Flag #18: Flag of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom19.jpg|Custom Flag #19: Flag of the Coalition of Dark States (CDS), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom20.png|Custom Flag #20: Flag of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom21.jpg|Custom Flag #21: Origin unknown. Referred as the Gears flag by Admin. File:Custom22.png|Custom Flag #22: Flag added for Silent as a reward for making the mainpage images. File:Custom23.png|Custom Flag #23: First flag of the File:Custom24.png|Custom Flag #24: Flag of the , based on the of Cathubodva, Celtic Goddess of War. File:Custom25.jpg|Custom Flag #25: Variation of the flag of File:Custom26.png|Custom Flag #26: Flag of File:Custom27.png|Custom Flag #27: Flag of File:Custom28.png|Custom Flag #28: Origin unknown. Referred as the Peace Flag by Admin. File:Custom29.jpg|Custom Flag #29: Flag of the Legion, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom30.png|Custom Flag #30: Flag of the File:Custom31.png|Custom Flag #31: Flag of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN), added due to being one of first few alliances. File:Custom32tiger.png|Custom Flag #32: Used to show /b/'s flag but was changed to a tiger for some reason. Referred as the Awesome Tiger flag by Admin. File:Custom33.png|Custom Flag #33: Flag of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom34.jpg|Custom Flag #34: Based on proposal for a new flag for the . Referred as the Tree flag by Admin. File:Custom35.jpg|Custom Flag #35: Newer Flag of the LUEnited Nations, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom36.jpg|Custom Flag #36: Pseudo-Nationalist Flag, based on one used by a nationalist group in Germany during the 1980s File:Custom37.png|Custom Flag #37: Flag of the New Polar Order (NpO), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom38.png|Custom Flag #38: Flag of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom39.png|Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom40.jpg|Custom Flag #40: Flag of the Grand Global Alliance (GGA), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom41.png|Custom Flag #41: Flag of the Green Protection Agency (GPA), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom42.png|Custom Flag #42: Flag of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom43.png|Custom Flag #43: Flag of Sparta, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom44_m.png|Custom Flag #44: Flag of \m/, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom45.png|Custom Flag #45: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom46.png|Custom flag #46: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom47.png|Custom flag #47: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom48.png|Custom flag #48: Flag of the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom49.png|Custom flag #49: Flag of Atlantis, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom50.png|Custom flag #50: Flag of the Phoenix Federation (TPF), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom51.png|Custom flag #51: Flag of Farkistan (Fark), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom52.png|Custom flag #52: Flag of Ragnarok (RoK), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom53.png|Custom flag #53: Flag of the FOK!-Alliance (FOK), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom54.png|Custom flag #54: Peace Doves flag added by Admin. File:Custom55.png|Custom flag #55: Flag of the Order of Light (TOOL), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom56.png|Custom flag #56: Flag of the Grämlins, added for the winner of TE Round 3. File:Custom57.png|Custom flag #57: Flag of NOIR, added for the winner of TE Round 2. File:TOPsmall.png|Custom flag #58: Flag of the Order of the Paradox (TOP), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom59.png|Custom flag #59: Flag of Kronos, added for the winner of TE Round 4. File:Custom60.png|Custom flag #60: Flag of the Democratic Order (TDO), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom61.png|Custom flag #61: Flag of the Foreign Division (TFD), added for the winner of TE Round 5. File:Custom62.png|Custom flag #62: Flag of the World Task Force (WTF), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom63.png|Custom flag #63: Flag of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR), added for the winner of TE Round 6. File:Custom64.png|Custom flag #64: War Flag of the Foreign Division (TFD), added for the winner of TE Round 7. File:Custom65.png|Custom flag #65: Old flag of the Mushroom Kingdom (MK), added for the winner of TE Round 8. File:Custom66.png|Custom flag #66: Flag of the Basketball Ninjas (BN), added for the winner of TE Round 9. File:Custom67.png|Custom flag #67: Flag of the United Purple Nations (UPN), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom68.png|Custom flag #68: Flag of Nordreich (NoR), added for the winner of TE Round 10. File:Custom69.png|Custom flag #69: War flag of Nordreich (NoR), added following a contest. File:Custom70.png|Custom flag #70: Flag of the Dark Templar (DT), added following a contest. File:Custom71.png|Custom flag #71: Flag of Nueva Vida (NV), added following a contest. File:Custom72.png|Custom flag #72: Variant of the flag of the Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA), added following a contest File:Custom73.png|Custom flag #73: Flag of the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism (GOONS), added following a contest. File:Custom74.png|Custom flag #74: Flag of the Roman Empire (RE), added for the winner of TE Round 11. File:Custom75.png|Custom flag #75: Flag of Asgaard, added for the winner of TE Round 12. File:Custom76.png|Custom flag #76: Flag of Umbrella, added for the winner of TE Round 13. File:Custom77.png|Custom flag #77: Flag of the Mushroom Kingdom (MK), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom78.png|Custom flag #78: Flag of Legacy, added for the winner of TE Round 14. File:Custom79.png|Custom flag #79: Flag of Ordo Paradoxia (OP), added for the winner of TE Round 15. File:Custom80.png|Custom flag #80: A flag of the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom81.png|Custom flag #81: Flag of R&R, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom82.png|Custom flag #82: Flag of Duckroll (DR), added for the winner of TE Round 16. File:Custom83.png|Custom flag #83: Flag of Poison Clan (PC), added for the winner of TE Round 17. File:Custom84.png|Custom flag #84: Flag of Non Grata (NG), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom85.png|Custom flag #85: Flag of the Last Remnants (TLR), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom86.png|Custom flag #86: Flag of the Order of Righteous Nations (TORN), added for the winner of TE Round 18. File:Custom87.png|Custom flag #87: Flag of Deinos, added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom88.png|Custom flag #88: Flag of Argent, added for the winner of TE Round 19. File:Custom89.png|Custom flag #89: Flag of the International (Int), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom90.png|Custom flag #90: Flag of NATO, added for a winner of TE Round ??. File:Custom91.png|Custom flag #91: Flag of Anarchy Inc. (AI), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom92.png|Custom flag #92: Flag of the Imperial Order (TIO), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom93.png|Custom flag #93: Flag of the Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL), added for the winner of TE round ??. File:Custom94.png|Custom flag #94: Flag of Shangri-la (SL), added for a winner of TE round 25. File:Custom95.png|Custom flag #95: Flag of the Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA), added for a winner of TE round 25. File:Custom96.png|Custom flag #96: Flag of Athens, added for a winner of TE round 25. File:Custom97.png|Custom flag #97: Flag of the Green Old Party, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom98.png|Custom flag #98: Flag of the Global Order of Darkness, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom99.png|Custom flag #99: Flag of the Christian Coalition of Countries, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom100.png|Custom flag #100: Flag of Doombird Doomcave, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom101.png|Custom flag #101: Flag of the Zia, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom102.png|Custom flag #102: Flag of Mortal Wombat, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom103.png|Custom flag #103: "POW" (Pixels Over War) Flag, added for a winner of TE round 26. File:Custom104.png|Custom flag #104: Flag of Pax Corvus (PC), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom105.png|Custom flag #105: Ariana Grande Flag, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom106.png|Custom flag #106: War flag of the Dark Templar (DT), added for becoming a sanctioned alliance. File:Custom107.png|Custom flag #107: Flag of the "Lacuna Corporation" nation, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom108.png|Custom flag #108: Flag of Sengoku, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom109.png|Custom flag #109: Flag of the "The Phoenix Cobras" TE alliance, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom110.png|Custom flag #110: Flag of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom111.png|Custom flag #111: Flag of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom112.png|Custom flag #112: Flag of Aurora Borealis, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom113.png|Custom flag #113: Flag of the Reavers, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom114.png|Custom flag #114: Flag of the War Doves, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom115.png|Custom flag #115: "Won Thing" flag, added for a winner of TE round ??. File:Custom116.png|Custom flag #116: Flag of the "Defcon 1" TE alliance, added for a winner of TE round ??. download.png|ISIS photo Former Custom Flags File:Custom3.jpg|Was once Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order, now altered slightly. File:Custom15old.png|Original custom flag #15: Flag of the Osean Federation in File:VEflag.png|Was once custom flag #15: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE) (Now Custom Flag #45) File:lueflag.jpg|Was once custom flag #17: Old Flag of the LUEnited Nations File:Custom19.png|Was once custom flag #19: Old Flag of Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) File:Custom20_GOONS.png|Was once custom flag #20: Flag of the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) File:Custom22.gif|Was once Custom Flag #22: Flag bearing the symbol of Khorne, God of Blood and War (Fantasy Stories) File:Custom32.png|Was once custom flag #32: Flag of /b/ File:Custom39.gif|Was once Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN), now altered slightly. File:Custom46.png|Was once custom flag #38: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN)(Now Custom Flag #46) File:GOLD Flag.PNG|Was once custom flag #43: Flag of the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense (GOLD) File:ONOSflag.jpg|Was once custom flag #44: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) (Now Custom Flag #47) fakeflag-zy1-tx1-un2-un3-yu2.png|war flag Category:Flags